Dance With Me
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Peridot is the resident nerd of Crystal Gem High with a major crush on Jasper with no chance of being friends. However a chance encounter brings them together and they form a friendship. And with the school ball coming up soon and Peridot forced to go due to her mother funding the event, will she get a chance to dance with Jasper? My first attempt at a SU Jaspidot one-shot.


Dance With Me

JasperxPeridot

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, as it is the property of its creator Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network

Dance With Me

The ticking of the clock was the only sound that filled the room, along with the scratching of pencils on paper and pages turning. It was the last period of the day at Crystal Gem High, and the students were just itching for the final bell to ring to release them. In Pearl's class the students were spending their period taking notes on the history of their town, Beach City. One student, Peridot, had already done this and was instead sitting quietly rather engrossed in a book. Her acquaintance friend Connie Maheswaran, through mutual friend Steven Universe, introduced her to the book series The Spirit Morph Saga. Peridot hated to admit it, but she was very much intrigued with it after reading the first book, _The Unfamiliar Familiar._ Currently she was reading the third book, _Overneath the Underworld_ and was close to being two-thirds of the way done with it.

The tinkling of a bell caught the class's attention and they all looked up to see Pearl standing in front of her desk, tall and straight with a smile on her face. Seeing she had the classes attention she said, "Before I let you go for the day, I'd like to make an announcement. As you all know, the Crystal Gem Ball is next Friday evening at seven o' clock. And the owner of Homeworld Incorporated, Yellow Diamond, has gladly decided to help fund the event." Turning to look at Peridot she said, "Peridot, as Yellow Diamond's daughter, would you like to say a few words on her behalf for the event?"

Green eyes widened and glanced to see many pairs of eyes looking at her. Feeling flustered and lightheaded at the sudden attention Peridot shook her head and quietly answered, "No, thank you."

"Surely there is a word or two you'd like to say. Come on up and speak. You have very good dialect and diction, so please stand and say something."

Peridot wanted the floor to just open up and swallow her. She hated speaking in public and she hated tons of eyes on her. She already wasn't liked because of the sole purpose of being CGH's resident nerd, and then people thought she thought she was better than them because of her family name. But that wasn't the case at all. Peridot was shy, reserved, subdued; whatever synonym that matched those words was her personality. She couldn't help she was intelligent though, but her fellow students used that as an excuse to bully her. And now she knew this would just become more leverage for them to pick on her.

On slightly shaking legs Peridot stood and made her way towards the front of the class to stand next to Pearl. She glanced up at the class before looking back down at her feet. Her palms were getting clammy and she just knew she was trembling visibly. Opening her mouth she spoke, or tried to, saying, "M-My mother i-is v-very glad t-to b-be…uh…f-funking- _funding!_ Funding this uh…this…"

She could hear snickers and cruel whispers from her classmates. Their words were floating into her ears and she suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She swayed a bit on her feet before righting herself, only to hear someone yell, "Hey nerd! Don't faint on us again! It'll only be more hilarious this time!"

The whole class began to laugh out loud, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, hands balled into fists. She felt tears sting her eyes, threatening to fill them and slide down her cheeks should she open her eyes. Her lightheadedness increased and she suddenly felt nauseous as well. Peridot swayed on her feet again, this time grabbing hold of Pearl's desk. Pearl, who had been reprimanding the class to no avail, looked at the short girl with worry and asked, "Peridot, are you alright?"

"I-I," Peridot started, only to heave and quickly drop down next to the trashcan that was next to the desk, throwing up right in it. The class began to laugh louder at her expense as she emptied her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she turned to Pearl and said, "I-I'm sorry, Pearl. I n-need to go."

"Wait, Peridot!" Pearl called as the young girl ran to her desk, grabbed her books and bag, and bolted out of the door, ignoring Pearl once more as she called out, "Peridot!"

Peridot just needed to make it to the front doors of the school. She just needed to escape so she could go home and hide away from the world. However because she was still very much lightheaded, she lost her balance and tripped, falling and hitting her head smack on the concrete floor, her glasses sliding across the floor from coming off of her face.

She lay on the ground, trying to pick herself up but could not. Her vision was slowly starting to go, blackness creeping in. Right before she went unconscious she saw a pair of black and orange shoes stop in front of her and a gruff voice asking, "Are you alright?"

* * *

Peridot slowly came to, groaning as she tried to open her eyes. Eyes hurting from the blinding light and the sudden pain going through her head, she placed a hand on her head and shut her eyes again. Something cool pressed against her forehead, followed by the same gruff voice she had heard right before passing out.

"Here, this will help your head," the voice said, the sound female through its roughness.

Green eyes opened to look at the person next to her, only to widen in surprise. Sitting before her was Jasper, the toughest, most athletic girl in the school and was allowed to even play on the men's teams. She stood at a wonderous six foot six, had muscles out of this world, platinum blonde hair that seemed to somehow always fall in spikes and beautiful skin covered in large patches of vitiligo; on her face, arms, legs, it was beautiful. And her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. And she was also Peridot's secret crush for the past two years. Peridot had first seen Jasper on account of bumping into her trying to find her class. She had stared up at her in wonder, only to quickly apologize and nearly run off. Jasper however had only chuckled and ruffled her hair, telling her it was fine before walking away. That had been their first and only encounter, until today.

Jasper looked at her in concern as she held the icepack to her head saying, "I saw you fall and hit your head in the hallway on my way to basketball practice. I brought you to the nurse's office and she fears you might have a concussion."

Peridot blinked before she flushed and stuttered, "Th-Thank y-you."

"No problem. Name's Jasper, by the way."

"P-Peridot."

Dark brown eyes stared at her for a moment before Jasper smirked saying, "Yeah, I know who you are. You're Crystal Gems High resident nerd. At least that's the name they give you."

Peridot felt herself deflate and she looked down in her lap, taking the icepack from the buff girl. However she looked back up when Jasper said, "I don't think you're a nerd, though. I actually admire your intellect, something most people don't have a thing for these days."

Jasper admired her intelligence? Really? Blushing Peridot looked down into her lap and whispered, "Thank you. I uh, admire your…physical capabilities as well."

The athlete laughed and reached her hand over, ruffling her blonde hair once again. Standing Jasper gave Peridot a salute saying, "Well I'll see you around, half pint." And with that, she was gone out of the nurse's office.

Peridot continued to stare after Jasper, even though she was out of sight. Usually when being called something in relation to her short stature, she'd be livid about it. But somehow hearing Jasper do it…it didn't bother her. In fact, she hoped it would remain her designated nickname, at least coming from Jasper. Getting off of the bed in the nurse's office, she placed the ice pack on the side table and grabbed her bag, heading out of the door. Just as she stepped out of the door, she ran into her mother.

"Peridot!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed. "What happened to you? I got a call from the nurse saying you had passed out and gotten a concussion."

"It's not for certain that I have one, mother," Peridot replied, grimacing a bit when Yellow pressed her fingers against the bruise on her forehead. "As you can see, I'm fine now and I would really just like to go home."

"Just a moment, Peridot. I need to speak to… _Rose Quartz_ …about the school ball." The amount of disgust behind the principal's name didn't surprise Peridot, seeing as her mother apparently hasn't liked Mrs. Quartz-Universe for some time. She didn't know why and quite frankly didn't care. Nodding she told her mother she would be heading out to the car, waiting for her so that they could go home.

As she headed towards the exit she couldn't help but think about the large girl that had helped her, a blush coming to her face as she remembered the feel of her large hand ruffling her hair.

* * *

The next day Peridot entered the school, keeping her head low as to not draw attention to herself. Reaching her locker she put in the combination and gathered her needed books before closing it. Right as she turned around she was pushed back into the metal lockers, the action so sudden she let out a yelp of surprise and pain. Looking up she saw Aquamarine standing looking down—well, up—her nose at her, her personal bodyguard and possible girlfriend Topaz standing behind her.

Smirking at her Aquamarine taunted, "Look at helpless little Peridot. All defenseless and alone with nothing but her books for company. Too bad they can't save you from the beating we're sure to give you before first period."

"I'm taller than you are, that's a known fact to everyone, so you calling me 'little' literally means nothing," Peridot replied. "Also, that large behemoth of a clod you call your bodyguard is the only one that does any beatings because you're too afraid to ruin your expensive manicure that does nothing for those stubby fingers of yours."

"What did you say?!"

Aquamarine raised her hand to slap Peridot, only for her wrist to be grabbed by a large hand. Turning Peridot, Topaz, and Aquamarine all looked to see that it was Jasper who had caught her wrist. Glaring down at the snobby girl Jasper growled out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , hurts my friends. Got it? Now take your guard dog and scram."

Topaz pulled Aquamarine's wrist out of Jasper's hand, glowering at the platinum blonde before walking away while the snobby girl was ranting dramatically. Jasper watched them leave with her arms crossed before turning to Peridot asking, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, not really," Peridot answered before looking up at Jasper. A blush covered her cheeks as she said, "You didn't have to do that…but thank you anyway."

"No problem. I'm glad to see you look like you're doing okay from yesterday. You don't have a concussion, do you? Those things are a bitch to recover from if you do. Trust me, I know."

Peridot couldn't help but laugh softly saying, "No, I'm fine. My mom took me to the hospital just to make sure and I'm clear."

Jasper grinned and said, "Awesome. I think you're in my first period, so let's walk together."

Peridot was surprised that Jasper knew they shared the same first period with their homeroom teacher Garnet. As they walked Peridot asked, "J-Jasper, c-can I ask you something?"

"Sure, half pint. What's up?"

"Um…back there…when you told Aquamarine that I was your friend…did you mean it?"

There was silence for a moment before Jasper placed her hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at her Jasper answered, "Yeah, I did. I think you're pretty cool, despite what others say. I want to be your friend Peridot, if that's okay. And if anyone has anything to say otherwise, they can deal with me."

Peridot felt as if her heart was going to race right out of her chest. Jasper wanted to be her friend and actually meant it! She blushed brighter and grinned brightly saying, "O-Okay."

Jasper grinned and chuckled a little, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl and bringing her closer to her side as they made their way towards their first period. And as they walked, Peridot couldn't help but wonder how her life had suddenly taken this turn, not that she was complaining about it.

* * *

The week went by and into the next week, Peridot and Jasper becoming closer as friends. Though for Peridot, her feelings surpassed friendship for Jasper, so much so now that she wondered was she beginning to fall in love with her. She knew she liked the speckled girl a lot, but was she also in love? She wished she knew how to talk her feelings out with people, or at the very least with her good friend Lapis Lazuli.

Speaking of Lapis, a hand waved in front of her face, a flash of blue hair coming into her line of vision. Looking up she saw her best friend Lapis leaning on her desk, looking at her in concern. Well, it would have been her usual resting bitch face to anyone else, but Peridot had been friends with the other girl for so long she was able to decipher her moods and expressions.

"Sorry Lapis, what is it?" Peridot asked looking at her blue haired friend.

Lapis raised an eyebrow and said, "I would ask you the same thing, but I already know. So when are you going to tell me all of the details of yours and Jasper's relationship?"

Peridot blushed and stammered a bit before finally saying, "W-W-We're just friends!"

Blue eyes stared into shifty green ones for a moment before a snicker slipped through Lapis' lips. Snorting she said, "Sure, okay. Peridot, you're my best friend and even though you don't tell me everything, I know you well enough to be able to pinpoint certain things. And as far as Jasper is concerned, you've liked her for a while now."

"W-What? N-No, I haven't!"

"Two years."

Peridot turned bright red before burying her face in her hands, her voice muffled as she said, "Damn you, Lazuli."

Lapis shrugged and took her seat behind the little blonde, taking her notebook and pencil out as they waited for their teacher to begin class. As she settled she said, "Well if it helps you feel better, she likes you too."

Quickly turning around Peridot practically got into her friend's face and asked, "What did you say?!"

Blinking in surprise Lapis repeated, "She likes you too."

"How do you know that?"

"Because anyone with a brain can see that Jasper is into you, and that she's actually genuine about it."

Peridot stared at Lapis incredulously before turning back around and looking into her lap. In a quiet voice she asked, "But why would she like me? I mean, I'm nothing special and nobody likes me."

Lapis frowned and was about to answer, but before she could a purple blur slammed into Peridot, knocking her off of her chair. Peridot yelped in surprise as she hit the ground before shouting, "Amethyst!"

"Hey Peri!" Amethyst greeted after hugging her. Getting back up and helping Peridot up as well she asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Alright class, let's get started!" an overly dramatic voice called out, followed by a series of tiny claps. It was their teacher, Sardonyx; or as she introduces herself, the _lovely_ Sardonyx. Looking at Amethyst she said, "Amethyst, please sit down so we can start class; you too, Peridot."

As the two of them sat in their seats, Amethyst in front of Peridot, Lapis whispered so Amethyst could hear, "I'll tell you later."

Amethyst held up the 'okay' sign before she and the rest of the class turned to pay attention to Sardonyx. Peridot rubbed her temples at the sudden headache that had come from knowing Amethyst would soon know what was going on in her personal life concerning Jasper. Glancing off to look out into the hallway, green eyes widened as they connected with dark brown. Jasper was lingering in the doorway and she grinned at her before mouthing, "Meet me after school." When Peridot nodded, Jasper grinned brighter and winked before disappearing in time before she was caught by Sardonyx.

The moment she was gone Lapis whispered, "Told you so."

"That proves nothing," Peridot whispered back, though she couldn't ignore the racing of her heart.

"Just wait and see."

* * *

After school Peridot walked through the hallways, wondering where she could find Jasper. She didn't have to look far, as when she turned the corner she bumped right into her. Stumbling she felt large hands steady her before she said, "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"Don't worry about it, half pint. Listen, I wanted to talk to you," Jasper said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

Peridot swallowed and pulled on the straps of her backpack nervously before replying, "Sure. What is it?"

"It's about this ball this Friday. I hear your mom is funding the event."

"Oh, right. Um, yeah she is."

"And I guess that means you're going to it, correct?"

"My mother expects me to, despite knowing I don't really want to. She's already picked out a dress for me. It looks like some sort of eighteenth century dress and I know it will make me look even more like the nerd that I am."

"Hey, don't call yourself a nerd." Jasper lightly knocked her fist against the little blonde's head, knowing she didn't hurt her. Peridot frowned before nodding. Smiling Jasper continued to speak. "Well I was wondering that if you weren't going to go to the ball with anyone, I was hoping you'd be my date that night."

Peridot wasn't sure if she heard her correctly, but at the same time she knew she had. She felt as if her heart was going to explode, she could hear it pounding loudly in her ears. Finally finding some version of her voice she squeaked out, "D-Date?"

Jasper nodded saying, "Yep, date. I want to take you to the ball and I want to dance with you. Is that okay?"

"…D-Date? M-Me?"

"Haha, yes you."

"YES! Um, I mean, yes, I'd love to."

Though surprised by Peridot's sudden outburst, Jasper couldn't help but laugh and nod, happy that Peridot was agreeing to go with her. Truthfully she had been stoking herself up to ask her for the past two days but always fell short. Sure, she had only really just met Peridot, but she couldn't deny she felt some sort of connection with her and that she liked her. It was also a plus that Peridot just so happened to be into her as well. She tried to hide it, but Jasper could see. Ruffling her hair she said, "Cool. Send me a picture of your dress and I'll try to match my tux accordingly."

Frowning in confusion Peridot asked, "You're going to be wearing a suit?"

"Of course I am. There isn't a dress that looks good on me because of my muscles. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

The two of them laughed together before Jasper wrapped her arm around Peridot, pulling her into her side while saying, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

* * *

The drive to Peridot's place was mostly silent, Jasper talking a bit with Peridot responding now and then. Before long they arrived at the Diamond household. The house was the biggest one Jasper had ever seen, considering there was a whole gate she had pulled up to and a brick wall surrounding the property. Parking her car on the side of the road Jasper said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Peridot replied softly. She grabbed her backpack and put her hand on the door handle, ready to pull on it and let herself out. However she didn't, or more so she couldn't, not until she asked Jasper, "Why?"

"Hm?" Jasper looked at her friend confused. "Why what?"

Peridot looked down into her lap as she asked, "W-Why me? Why would you want to take me to the ball instead of someone more…more your type? Someone who is much better than me?"

The speckled girl stared at the little blonde for a moment before her gaze softened and she answered, "Because I don't want to take anyone else, I want to take you."

"But why?" Peridot knew she was beginning to sound desperate, but she couldn't help it. Sure she had already accepted going to the dance with Jasper, but she couldn't help but wonder why all the way home. Maybe it was her insecurities causing her to ask the question, but she felt as if she needed some sort of reassurance, reassurance that she wasn't just being played for a fool. Because if she was, she'd never be able to face anyone in the school ever again.

Warm hands cupped her face and turned her head to make her look at Jasper. Brown eyes stared into green ones intensely before Jasper said softly in her gruff voice, "Because I like you, Peridot."

Peridot felt her face go completely hot and she knew her pale skin was just red. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to repond. But before she could even think to, Jasper continued to speak.

"I know I've only known you officially for a little over a week, but I can't help how I feel. You are amazing, Peridot. You're intelligent, sweet, funny, and I just adore you. I mean, you are literally adorable. But I like you because of who you are. I like you're personality, how you take time to explain things to me that I don't understand, and that you don't just hang around me just to say you're my friend. I know you actually care about me more than any of my admirers do. I just…I just like you. And I want to dance with you at the ball Friday night. That's why I asked you to be my date. I'm glad you accepted, but I didn't know it would make you freak out like that."

Peridot stared into Jasper's eyes before looking down saying, "I'm just…insecure, I guess. No one has ever liked me before and I'm picked on so much I never know if anyone could ever really like me and mean it. But…but I like you too. I like you a lot, but I'm also afraid of my feelings. I'm not really sure what to do."

"Peridot, if it's okay, I'd like to do something."

Green eyes looked back up to see Jasper looking intently at her, causing her to lose her breath momentarily. Jasper then began to lean in toward her, her lips closing in on Peridot's. Right before they could press against them however, a knock on the window startled them both. Quickly pulling away they looked at the passenger side window to see a rather tall woman with stunning blue eyes and white hair with a bluish tint looking at them with a quirked eyebrow.

"Aunt Blue!" Peridot exclaimed before scrambling to grab her bag and open the door. Opening the car door she hopped out and turned to Jasper saying, "I-I'll see you t-tomorrow, J-Jasper!"

Jasper nodded slowly before replying, "Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow." And with that she drove off.

Blue looked off after the teenage girl's car before saying, "That was interesting, Peridot. A friend of yours?"

"Y-Yeah," Peridot answered.

"Funny, because I swore you two were about to kiss. I don't suppose Yellow knows you're dating?"

"We're not dating! We uh, we're just friends, though…"

"Though?"

The already present blush on Peridot's cheeks deepened as she finished, "Jasper asked me to the school ball this Friday."

Blue smiled softly and replied, "That's sweet. I'm sure Yellow will be thrilled to hear you have a date to accompany you to the ball."

She turned to enter the gates that had opened when she felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of her jacket. Looking down she saw her niece looking up at her almost pleadingly. Frowning in concern she said, "Peridot?"

"Please don't tell mother!" Peridot practically yelled. "If she finds out she'll interrogate me and then embarrass me and Jasper after demanding she meet her!"

"That was a girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, I suppose I can keep it a secret. But you know my sister finds things out on her own."

"I know, but I'd rather tell her later."

Blue chuckled and patted Peridot's head before they both headed towards the main house. The whole way Blue asked Peridot about Jasper and with only a few questions was able to know that her little niece seemed to have very strong feelings for her friend. She was happy for her and hoped she would continue to be happy. Because from what she could see, this Jasper made her happy.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Peridot was in her room getting prepared for the ball that started in thirty minutes. Both Lapis and Amethyst were with her, helping her get ready as well as themselves. Lapis put on a simple blue strapless dress with a slightly low back, with silver jewelry to accessorize and black heels. As for Amethyst, she put on a sparkly purple dress, her dyed pale lavender hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing gold heels on her feet. Honestly, both Lapis and Peridot thought she looked more like a pop star than a student going to a school dance.

After helping Peridot into her dress Amethyst immediately put her hands into her hair while Lapis put a minimum amount of make up on her. Amethyst combed and brushed her hair so instead of its usual spiked way of looking, it fell down her shoulders where she braided the ends, and then made a braid that seemed to form a headband in her hair. She curled what was left hanging in front before stepping back and flashing a grin.

"Alright Peri, you look great. Jasper won't be able to resist ya," Amethyst said.

Lapis nodded and said, "And the dress is actually pretty for it to be styled after the eighteenth century."

"Yeah, I can't believe Jasper is going to be matching you with frills and everything," Amethyst said before continuing, "I'm surprised she asked me to help her pick out her suit."

Peridot blinked at her friend and asked, "She did?"

"Well yeah, I mean we are sisters."

There was a moment of silence before Peridot yelled, "And you decided to let me know this now?! Why didn't you say anything earlier?!"

Amethyst giggled and dodged the brush the blonde threw at her. Just as the brush connected with the door, a voice called through, "Peridot, I'm coming in."

The door opened and Yellow stepped in wearing a nice looking gold gown, her short hair styled up in its customary spikes. Her face was hard and stoic as always, but upon looking at her daughter her expression softened. Walking up to her she said, "My, don't you look beautiful. You'll be the prettiest thing at the ball."

"Thanks mother," Peridot replied embarrassed while Amethyst and Lapis snickered.

Yellow genuinely smiled at Peridot before her usual hard expression appeared on her face again. Looking at the three girls she said, "Alright, let's get going. We don't want to be late."

The four of them left Peridot's room and headed out of the house. Just as they reached the limo that would be taking them to the school, Yellow said, "Oh, and Peridot?"

"Yes?"

"There was a call earlier from a 'Jasper'. I honestly couldn't tell if it was a male or female speaking to me, though I eventually assumed female. She told me to tell you that she will meet you at Crystal Gem High."

Peridot blushed before nodding saying, "O-Okay."

And with that Yellow stepped into the limo, followed by Peridot, Amethyst, and Lapis. Once they were all settled they headed out towards the high school.

* * *

Jasper couldn't stop staring at Peridot from where she stood outside the gym. The little blonde looked so beautiful. She had no idea why she was embarrassed about her outfit, seeing as she liked it when she sent her the picture. The moment Peridot stood in front of her she told her, "You look beautiful, half pint."

Peridot blushed and looked at Jasper's attire. She was wearing a nice three piece suit, frills from the sleeves peeking through the jacket. There was a large orange broach on the front and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Jasper looked so very handsome, to which Peridot told her that. Jasper smiled and thanked her before taking her hand and leading her inside of the gymnasium.

As soon as they stepped in everyone seemed to turn to look at them. Many of them couldn't believe that they were looking at Jasper bringing the nerd to the ball, while others were having a hard time believing that they were actually looking at Peridot. She didn't look like the nerd that she was. In fact, she was very pretty! And her small stature compared to Jasper made her look even prettier to some. Feeling nervous Peridot stood closer to Jasper before mumbling, "They're staring at us."

"Then let them stare," Jasper replied. "The only person I'm focused on right now is you."

Peridot smiled and looked up at Jasper who was smiling down at her. A slow song started playing from the band and the many couples on the dance floor began to slow dance. Rubbing her hand with her thumb Jasper said, "Dance with me."

"Alright," Peridot replied.

Jasper led her date onto the dance floor and soon they melted into the crowd of people. Placing her hand on Peridot's small waist, she held her hand with her other one, interlacing their fingers. Peridot smiled brightly as they began to dance, turning and swaying as they went along. It was pretty obvious to everyone that these two knew a little thing or two about ballroom dancing, seeing as that was what they were doing. Before they knew it a large circle had opened up and only Jasper and Peridot were dancing to the music, Peridot's dress seemingly floating as Jasper led her and twirled her around. Peridot didn't even notice, her only focus being Jasper and their dancing. To her it was only them in their own little world.

Looking back up at Jasper she said, "Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper raised an eyebrow before asking, "What for?"

As they turned in time with each other as they neared the edge of the circle before moving back towards the center. As they did Peridot answered, "For being my friend and asking me here and…and for making me feel better about myself. I always feel good when I'm with you."

"You're welcome, half pint. And thank you, as well."

"For what?"

"For helping me realize that I might have actually fallen in love with you."

At that moment the music died down and Peridot stood stock still, staring wide-eyed into Jasper's dark brown eyes. Around them the crowd clapped loudly, some even cheering as the band began a new, more upbeat song. As the crowd began to step onto the dance floor again and dance, Peridot stammered to Jasper, "Y-You l-love m-me?"

Jasper grinned and answered, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. And if it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Peridot exclaimed, though it wasn't heard by others around them because of the music. "Are you sure? I mean, I definitely want to, don't get me wrong. But won't it bother you what people will say about you dating me?"

"Fuck what people think. All I care about is you."

Before Peridot could respond further, Jasper leant down and sweetly kissed Peridot on the lips. Peridot froze momentarily before closing her eyes and kissing her back. When they pulled away Peridot said with a flush, "Yeah, okay. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Jasper grinned and laughed happily before picking Peridot up bridal style and spinning her around, causing Peridot to giggle before demanding she be put down.

* * *

Next to the refreshment table Lapis and Amethyst stood watching the two girls with smiles on their faces. Lapis took a sip of her drink before saying, "I told Peridot Jasper liked her. I'm not going to tell her 'I told you so', but I'm very happy for her."

"Good for them indeed," Amethyst said while putting some chips into her mouth. "I told Jasper she had nothing to worry about, too. And now that she knows I was right, she's going to have to take me with her to her next kick boxing match."

"I thought you liked wrestling."

"I do, but I also like watching my sister kick butt."

Lapis rolled her eyes before turning them back to her best friend. She was happy for them both and hoped it would last for a long time.


End file.
